Misunderstanding
by exotob
Summary: Hanya melihat dari penampilan seorang do kyungsoo, kim jongin salah paham. Namun kesalahpahamannya yang membuat kim jongin jatuh dalam pesona seorang do kyungsoo. kaisoo slight! chansoo chanbaek
1. Chapter 1

**Author: ToB**

**Cast: Kai, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, and others**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Friendship**

**Rated: T **

**Don't bash and don't read if u don't like it! **

**BoyxBoy**

**Prolog**

"Soo, fighting! Saat aku pulang nanti kamu harus sudah menjadi _trainee_ SM Ent!", ujar namja manis sedikit berteriak sambil melambaikan tangannya sebelum masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Namja yang satu lagi pun menjawab pernyataan sepupunya itu "Ya! Aku pastikan Baek!". Setelahnya Baekhyun –namja manis- sudah masuk mobil dan melaju pergi ke bandara.

"Aku pasti bisa!", gumam Kyungsoo –namja yang satu lagi- menyemangati dirinya sendiri lalu masuk ke dalam bangunan yang akan ditempatinya untuk latihan dalam satu bulan ini sebelum mendaftar menjadi _trainee_ SM Ent.

Kyungsoo memasuki bangunan itu dan melihat sudah ada beberapa orang yang sedang latihan utuk persiapan seperti nya. "Kau Kyungsoo?" , tanya seorang namja jangkung yang melihat Kyungsoo memasuki tempat latihannya. Kyungso hanya mengangguk polos sebagai jawaban. "Berarti kau anak baru itu. Ayo ikut aku, kamu menjadi member grupku mulai sekarang.", ujar Chanyeol –namja jangkung- dengan senyuman tampannya. Kyungsoo hanya diam atau..bingung? "Oh maaf, namaku Park Chanyeol, panggil saja Chanyeol!" lanjut Chanyeol saat melihat respon Kyungsoo yang terlihat bingung. Lalu Kyungsoo tersenyum. Chanyeol pun ikut tersenyum. Setelahnya Kyungsoo mengikuti Chanyeol yang berlalu menuju satu ruangan tertutup.

Saat Chanyeol membuka pintu ruangan itu ia bisa melihat seorang namja berkulit _tan _yang sedang latihan? "Jongin! Lihatlah, dia member baru grup kita!", teriak Chanyeol pada namja itu. Namja yang dipanggil Jongin itupun menoleh.

Jongin melihat penampilan Kyungsoo dari atas sampai bawah. 'orang kaya lagi' batinnya.

"Aku Do Kyungsoo, mohon bantuan nya", ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum. Jongin hanya menatap Kyungsoo sinis.

TBC/END?

**test test/?**

**ini ff ku yg pertama kali aku post sendiri. biasanya nitip di acc temen, dan kali ini di acc sendiri hehe**

**dan ini baru prolog, kalo mau lanjut di review ya**

**tengseu...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Misunderstnding**

**Author: ToB**

**Cast: Kai, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol and others**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Friendship**

**Rated: T**

**Don't bash and don't read if u don't like it**

**cerita asli dari otak author, jadi kalo ngaco maapkan..**

**boyxboy**

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepala nya karena merasa jongin menatapnya tajam. Perasaan gugup menyelimuti kyungsoo. Entah kenapa kyungsoo merasa jantung nya berdegup kencang saat ditatap seperti itu oleh namja berkulit tan itu. Dan chanyeol menyadari tatapan sinis jongin dan kecanggungan kyungsoo.

"Dia Kim Jongin, panggil saja Jongin. Dia memang begitu kalau sudah dengan orang baru, tapi sebenarnya dia orang yang banyak bicara". Ucap chanyeol memecah keheningan. Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya lalu menatap Chanyeol dan Jongin bergantian, lalu tersenyum.

Sempat terpikir oleh kyungsoo bahwa jongin tidak menyukainya di pertemuan pertama mereka. Tapi setelah mendengar perkataan dari chanyeol, dia berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran itu. Walaupun masih ragu.

Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam grup itu atas bantuan sepupunya. Karena Baekhyun tau, Kyungsoo hanya bisa bernyanyi dan memainkan beberapa alat musik dan lemah dalam _rapp_ dan _dance_. Maka dari itu Baekhyun mencari tempat yang melatih untuk satu grup yang nantinya akan menjadi _trainee_.

Kyungsoo hanya berdoa semoga dia bisa cocok dengan mereka di sini. _Dan bisa membuat jongin bersikap lebih baik dengannya. _

"Soo, disini aku sebagai _rapper_, Jongin sebagai _maindancer_, dan kau _vocal_", ujar Chanyeol memulai. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk. "Tak bisakah responmu tidak hanya mengangguk?", tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba. Kyungsoo tertawa pelan.

Kyungsoo menggaruk tengkuknya canggung, "Mian, hehe". Chanyeol –sok- mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal "Tidak termaafkan", Jongin hanya diam sambil memainkan hp nya.

"Ayo kita mulai latihannya", ucap Chanyeol sambil menyalakan musik.

* * *

><p>"Dimana rumahmu? Biar kami antar", tanya Chanyeol saat mereka keluar dari gedung itu. "Tidak perlu, aku dijemput", jawab Kyungsoo dengan senyumannya. Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti.<p>

Setelahnya ada mobil _Ferrari_ putih berhenti di depan mereka. "Ah, itu dia. Aku pulang dulu, chanyeol-ah jongin-ah", ujar Kyungsoo sambil melambaikan tangan sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil mewah nya.

"Bye, soo!", teriak Chanyeol setelah mobil itu berlalu. Chanyeol menoleh pada namja di sampingnya. Namja di sampingnya itu masih terdiam melihat mobil Kyungsoo yang semakin jauh. "Kau kenapa, hah?" Tanya Chanyeol selidik. Jongin menghela nafas. Jongin meangkat bahunya acuh lalu berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang kebingungan.

* * *

><p>Sudah seminguu kyungsoo bergabung dengan mereka. Kyungsoo merasa sangat nyaman, walaupun tidak ada perubahan dari sikap jongin terhadapnya. Dan meninggalkan kebingungan untuk kyungsoo.<p>

Setelah selesai latihan, mereka bersiap pulang. Saat Jongin ingin membuka pintu, Kyungsoo menginterupsi "besok adikku berulang tahun, dan aku mengundang kalian. Maukah kalian datang?", Chanyeol langsung beralih menatap Kyungsoo berbinar-binar. Sebelum Chanyeol menjawab, Jongin lebih dahulu menjawab dan mengambil keputusan secara sepihak. "Kami tidak bisa", jawab Jongin singkat. Merasa kecewa Kyungsoo hanya mengulas senyuman untuk menutupinya, "Baiklah, tidak apa-apa". Chanyeol merasa bersalah. Tentu saja. Bahkan dia belum benar-benar mencerna ajakan Kyungsoo, tapi Jongin sudah menjawab dengan cepat. Tapi Chanyeol paham kenapa Jongin menolak ajakan Kyungsoo.

Tanpa berkata apapun, Jongin membuka pintu dan berlalu meninggalkan keheningan antara Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol. "Maaf, Soo. Mungkin lain kali kami akan ikut", kalimat Chanyeol berhasil memecah keheningan. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum setelahnya. Lalu mereka berpisah pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Saat di perjalanan pulang Chanyeol dan Jongin tidak berbincang seperti biasa. Mereka berjalan dalam keheningan hingga mereka sampai di apartemen kecil mereka.

"Jongin, berhenti bersikap dingin terhadap Kyungsoo", ujar Chanyeol yang memecah keheningan yang mereka ciptakan sejak di tempat latihan. Jongin hanya diam. Chanyeol yang merasa tidak ada respon dari Jongin, ia anggap Jongin sedang mendengarkan. "Dia berbeda dengan Sehun-", lanjut Chanyeol yang langsung di potong Jongin, "Jangan sebut namanya lagi!". Dengan wajah kesal Jongin menatap Chanyeol.

Chanyeol diam menatap Jongin. Jongin menggeram kesal. "Lebih baik dia dikeluarkan dari grup kita. Aku tidak ingin debut dengan orang kaya sialan seperti mereka", lanjut Jongin sebelum masuk kamar mandi. Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas pasrah.

* * *

><p>"Jongin! Chanyeol!", panggil Kyungsoo saat memasuki ruangan latihan mereka. Di ruangan itu hanya ada Jongin, "kemana Chanyeol, Jongin?", tanya Kyungsoo. Jongin yang sedang memainkan hpnya beralih menatap Kyungsoo sebentar, lalu kembali memainkan hpnya lagi. "Dia pulang ke Busan", jawab Jongin singkat. Kyungsoo masih mencerna jawaban Jongin setelahnya langsung merasakan suasana canggung menguasai ruangan itu. Kyungsoo berdehem pelan lalu berjalan menuju ruang ganti.<p>

Di dalam ruang ganti Kyungsoo terdiam memikirkan bagaimana hari itu ia lewati berdua hanya dengan Jongin tanpa Chanyeol. Ia yakin perasaan tidak enak dan canggung akan menyelimuti seharian. Tapi Kyungsoo berpikir Jongin tidak akan perduli hanya berdua atau tidak, karena sikap Jongin yang acuh dengannya selama ini. Andai ada Chanyeol, mungkin tidak akan terlalu canggung karena Chanyeol pandai memecah kecanggungan sedangkan Kyungsoo yang pendiam dan Jongin yang terbilang acuh selama ini.

Saat Kyungsoo keluar dari ruang ganti, dia hanya bisa menunduk. Bingung ingin seperti apa dihadapan Jongin. Jongin yang melihat itu hanya bersikap acuh seperti biasa, walaupun sebenarnya dia juga merasa canggung.

Selama latihan tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan di antara mereka. Kyungsoo yang latihan bernyanyi, dan jongin membuat lagu. Kyungsoo ataupun Jongin jengah dengan situasi seperti itu. Ini disaat dimana mereka benar-benar membutuhkan Chanyeol, walaupun Chanyeol orang yang sangat berisik di mata Jongin.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo sangat ingin bertanya kenapa Jongin bersikap seperti itu dengannya. Tapi kyungsoo ragu untuk bertanya. Menutrutnya Jongin tidak bersikap dingin saat dengan Chanyeol, tapi kenapa saat dengannya sangat dingin.

Dan sekarang, Kyungsoo memberanikan diri untuk bertanya dengan Jongin. Kyungsoo berdehem pelan lalu melirik Jongin yang terlihat sedang fokus menulis sesuatu yang menutut kyungsoo itu adalah lirik lagu. Melihat Jongin seperti itu Kyungsoo mendekati Jongin lalu berdehem pelan lagi.

"Jongin", panggil Kyungsoo pelan. Sangat pelan. Tapi Jongin bisa mendengarnya. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya Jongin bersikap acuh. Tapi Kyungsoo memanggil Jongin lagi, tetap memanggil Jongin. Dan Jongin seperti orang yang tuli. Terlalu jahat menurut Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo sempat jengkel, tapi dia tetap memanggil Jongin. Sampai akhirnya Jongin menoleh sebentar. "Apa?", Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut Jongin tiba-tiba menoleh. "E-eh itu, aku hanya ingin bertanya", jawab Kyungsoo ragu sambil menunduk. Jongin tidak memberi respon, jadi Kyungsoo mendongak dan sedikit tidak percaya Jongin masih menatapnya. "kenapa kau bersikap begitu dingin denganku? kenapa? Aku salah apa?", tanya Kyungsoo bertubi-tubi. Jongin terdiam. Jongin sudah mengira kyungsoo pasti akan bertanya seperti ini. Lalu dia menatap tajam Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang merasa tatapan Jongin berubah, menunduk lagi.

Keduanya terdiam. Dan jongin lah orang pertama yang memecah keheningan. "Aku hanya tidak suka orang kaya", jawabnya datar. Lalu jongin kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertunda. Kyungsoo terdiam dan menatap jongin. Terjadi keheningan, dengan kyungsoo yang masih menatap jongin dan terlihat..berpikir? Jongin yang merasa dipandangi dari tadi menghela napas. "lebih baik kembali latihan daripada menatap orang seperti itu" ujar jongin tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya.

Kyungsoo tersadar dari lamunannya lalu menggaruk leher canggung. Ingin kyungsoo bertanya lagi, tapi jongin berdiri dan meniggalkannya di ruangan itu sendiri. "orang kaya? Oh ayolah, apa maksudnya?" gerutu kyungsoo saat jongin sudah benar-benar keluar.

* * *

><p>Sampai saat waktu menunjukkan jam 8 malam, kyungsoo masih memikirkan maksud perkataan jongin, membuat dia tidak sungguh-sungguh saat latihan. Apa jongin hanya membencinya? Atau memang jongin membenci semua orang kaya? Hey, itu terdengar konyol. Memang orang kaya sering terbilang sombong, tapi kyungsoo bukan salah satunya. Kyungsoo terus berpikir sampai tidak sadar seseorang menegurnya beberapa kali.<p>

Kyungsoo tersadar saat merasa orang itu mengguncang bahunya. "soo! Kyungsoo-ya! Hey, kau kenapa?" Tanya seseorang itu yang ternyata adalah chanyeol. Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya lucu melihat siapa orang itu. "chanyeol?" ucap kyungsoo dengan mata yang membesar. Yang nama nya disebut terkekeh kecil melihat respon kyungsoo yang menurut nya sangat..lucu?

"ya, ini aku soo. Kenapa? Apa kau merindukan ku?" Tanya chanyeol dengan nada menggoda lalu tertawa. Tapi tawa chanyeol berhenti karena tiba-tiba kyungsoo memeluknya. Nafas chanyeol tercekat. Dia terdiam membeku. "oh astaga ku kira kau akan lama di busan. Kau tahu aku tidak bisa apa-apa kalau hanya berdua dengannya" ucap kyungsoo dengan nada kesal. Chanyeol masih terdiam, nafas nya tidak teratur karena jantung nya yang berdegup kencang dan wajah nya yang mulai memerah. Chanyeol tersadar saat kyungsoo melepas pelukannya.

"ah maaf" ujar kyungsoo pelan sambil menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal. Chanyeol hanya menatap kyungsoo dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa diartikan. Chanyeol melihat wajah kyungsoo yang memerah, mungkin karena malu? Dan menurut chanyeol kyungsoo di sini sangat…manis.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya karena sadar sudah berpikir macam-macam.

Keduanya sempat terdiam, lalu tiba-tiba chanyeol memecah keheningan, "ah ya soo, aku membawakan makanan dari ibuku, ayo kita makan bersam jongin"

Kyungsoo menggangguk antusias, dia sudah kelaparan karena tidak makan siang.

"duduklah di sini sebenar, mungkin jongin akan kembali. Aku ingin ke toilet sebentar" kyungsoo hanya mengangguk paham.

Tanpa mereka sadari dari tadi ada yang melihat mereka di balik pintu. Orang itu menggeram pelan.

**-TBC-**

**test test/?**

**maap nih telat bgt update ny T_T abis sibuk uts, jd baru bisa update..**

**makasih yg udah baca ff nista ini/? tp tlong review nya dong, makin byk yg review mkin cepet juga update nya.. maaf juga krna ceritanya ngaco trus aneh T_T dan kayanya chap ini kependekan, janji deh ntar di chap depan di panjangin. klo emg byk salah bilang ya, biar ntar dibenerin**

**Dyorit: iya ini udah lanjut :) maaf ya telat.**

**SehunGotik: boyband. iya ini udah lanjut :) maaf ya telat.**

**skli lg makasih buat para readers~ jan lupa review yaaaa **

**salam toB~ /ilang/?**


End file.
